Sienna The Skeleton
Sienna is a reptilian-like skeleton from the underground and is the adopted sister. She ran away after former abuse by her brothers and she is the lover of sober. She is known for her eye turning pink and always the opposite from sans. Life In the empty and dark area of the undead realm, a shadowy figure shaped as a dragon had Sienna in his hand and flew out of the realm. He put Sienna in a basket and set her basket in the river along with Sienna. The shadowy dragon was Sienna's dad and he was hiding her from her evil aunt. Just then after the fight between her father and her aunt, her father died brutally after the fight and Sienna was left in the river. As two other people were talking, they saw something from the distance and saw a basket. The older one walked to it and looked Under the blanket. He stuck his finger out and out came maroon-colored hair and a white face. The younger one asked what it is and the older one replied it was "another skeleton." It was Sienna who was put in a basket by her father from her aunt. He got Sienna out and carried her home. As He looked at her, they noticed that their dad was a scientist. Sans told Sienna that they can now be reccomended as their brothers and she was then taken to undyne. They wanted to train her to be grave, obedient and sentient like them, but Sienna refused too many times. The others were enraged by this and won't pay attention to sienna. She then was taken by them to he wild as a "surprise" and they left her their to die as a punishment. When she was almost close to death by hunger and exposure, she then found a rabbit named Prince throne, along with his friends Mosaima the mouse, opal the kangaroo, Kuwaiti the raccoon and Snowdon the snowshoe hare. After Sienna met the dream team, the others were behind bars for child endangerment. She greeted them with a smile and a laugh and followed them to their valley. As the adno General saw her, he almost killed her using his fire blast. The general was stopped by Sienna when she used her gaster blasters and telekonisis. The general was surprised by this and recruited the skeleton lady. When she got to the age of 32, she was now able to fight by herself, being out-going and truthful while they were still behind bars. As they got out, she then ran away where they won't find her. Then she met a nightwing due to the fact that she ran away to the nightwing kingdom. His name was sober, the older brother of moonwatcher, the younger one of shade, the son of morrowseer and half son of queen battlewinner. She then agreed in a proposal with sober and the nightwing agreed. They then had children which are a nightwing with a deformed tail and a bonewing. Sienna was happy, but it caused a stress attack on shade and moonwatcher as they saw the action. But then, an attack had befallen the nightwing kingdom and all nightwings were dying everywhere. The hexwing army is attacking again! Sienna went to go fight them, but she was badly injured. She then moved to planet nylon until the smoke had cleared up. After the bloody fight, they were once a family again. Appearance Sienna wears a violet sweater, a half orange/blue shirt under it, pine green shorts, mauve-colored stockings, purple shoes, a raspberry-colored hat and maroon hair. Personality Sienna is depicted as nice, kind-hearted, caring and playful. She is the opposite of sans and she is very energetic. She is never laid-back and she seems to have her eye turned pink when she sees injustice at work. She even sports a sly, funny and happy mood, but suffers from a mental disorder that restricts her thoughts processed with the mentality of a dragon. She can even be a little angry when someone asks or insults about her hobbies and moods. She's quick to anger and a little trust-worthy to her allies. Hobbies Sienna likes fighting, skydiving, swimming, skating and writing. Her new book was "wings of winter legends" and it was a big hit in adnoWing. She also likes training people into becoming her warriors and spending time with her husband sober. She loves him so much Down in her heart as if he was her King. Likes She usually likes fighting evil, skydiving with the fire squad, swimming with tsunami and her seawing family, skatin with Alaska and writing stories about wyverns and other reptiles. She also likes to train other people and she likes her husband sober. Dislikes She strongly despises Her adoptive siblings after they abused her by abandoning her, evil armies and the marude clan. She says they pollute, they burn trees, they kill people as well. She even despises violence against her family and she is strong enough to protect her family. Parents Sienna's parents were the queen and king. The undead King is a dragon who is an undead element. The undead queen is the one who died after meeting up with her older sister. Relationships Sober Darksdale Sober Darksdale the Nightwing is Sienna's husband and she cherishes him so much she would never leave him. Ever. Emiel the Goat After meeting Emiel in her class, she had a soft spot for the goat kid and became friends with him and also getting the principal to fire the other teachers for picking on a mentallt disabled goat kid. Her brothers She does not like them. They abused her too much. Prince throne and the Dream Team Sienna liked them and met prince since the creation of the axe bunny. Mosaima gets along with Sienna and so does opal. Kuwaiti somehow is judgmental on Sienna, which causes Sienna to attack him. Because of this, Kuwaiti is afraid of her. Snowdon enjoys snowboarding with sienna. Quick Note I decided to fix this to avoid future criticism. Sorry, guys. Had to. Trivia * Sienna and Emiel are good friends, even though I haven't mentioned it. * She also dislikes pencil shavings in her nails, which I did not mention. * Sienna will star in "a goat's requiem." * Sienna can only take 100% of cute, but is unlimited to percents of hotness. Category:Female Category:Fancharacters Category:Skeletons